Chitter
Chitter is a social-networking & micro-blogging service that lets users write a short message to anybody that's watching - unless they decide to make their Chitter private - up-to 160 words. If there are other Chitter users, they can chitter to the user. The users that chitter another are called addicts - also called followers and chitterers The cheeps (the short message) can be about anything the user that writes it wants it to be. Chitter is also available on mobile phones, though not all phones. The only known phones that accept Chitter services are BlueBerry, which is highly popular, and in the icePhone. Since Chitter is free, the employees do not get enough enough by anyone, but make it by another rich business group who handle social-networking, and then the founders get the money and share it out between all the employees. Though there are about 40-60 employees working for Chitter. This is because there is not much jobs to actually give because Chitter works by the user, not the workers. Currently, Chitter has over 654,000 users altogether, and about 245,000 active users. History Chitter was created in 2007, when the official founder, Flap Iggsey, created Chitter to share his thoughts to everyone. At the time, only 100 characters when it was created, and it was his own private site - meaning that no-one could register and have their own Chitter. On there, his first cheet was "Welcome to Flaps Chitter! I'll write some short messages. Cya!" Then after a few months, his designer & friend, Nave Patricks, suggested to let penguins register their own Chitter and do exactly the same thing Flap was doing at the time. Then Flap agreed and then his best friend, Nibz Snow, got the job for coding the site. The three all worked together, and within the next 3 months, Chitter had officially started it's success that it has today. Flap checked the registered users total the next month, and had over 200 active users, and then the cheettering started. Chitterers was enabled and soon Flaps Chitter had over 90,000 chitterers by the beginning of 2009. Soon Niz and Nave created Chitters in mid-2008, and got lots of addicts aswell. Only a couple of dozen know how Chitter got successful. To the ones that don't know the actual history of Chitter, it got popular for them because lots of fan sites had links to their Chitter, and soon many created Chitters and addicted others. The actual way how Chitter got popular was that a letter to sent to many important penguins, such as TSP, Ninjinian, Mayor McFlapp, Administrator Kai, Mabel, Kalin, Speeddasher and a few others, and many of them created a Chitter. Then they told everybody else, and then many joined Chitter, addicted and the other things that are possible on Chitter. Technology Interface Other features on Chitter is "personal-messaging", when you can send a private message to a user that addicts you and you addict them - and is only visible to them. Another feature is "replying", and the way replying goes is that a user types in a Chitter username that you want to send the reply to, with an e-mail symbol before the name. For example: :@Explorer 767 ...then the user that is sending the reply sends it and is visible to everyone unless you tick a certain box before sending. Many even talk instead of replying, which is acceptable. Cheeps Also called "Cheets", they can be up to 160 words, they can be sent to any people in the Chitter community, and it needs to contain no bad words. A cheep can be sent to someone by putting an @ before the name, as mentioned before. Privacy Celebrity users There are many accounts of celebrity users. Here's a list of the celebrities in Chitter: *Ninjinian *Mayor McFlapp *Administrator Kai *Speeddasher *Meaghan *KingH10 *Xafinaba *Jervis Tech *DJ Crow *Dancing Penguin *Sam Rudi *Cadance Trivia *Cheeps are sometimes called "Cheets". See also * Beakbook * icePhone * BlueBerry * South Pole Council * PengTube Category:Software